


The Midnight-Blue Jumper

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco steals Harry's jumper.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Midnight-Blue Jumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> Another one for ununquadius. This was my other idea for _soft_ and I decided I needed to write this one too.

Draco is clothed in a vast, midnight-blue jumper that he stole from Harry’s wardrobe and claimed for his own. 

He’s got it wrapped around his body, warm and soft as a caress. Draco’s arms are hidden within the sleeves. The wool is subtly scented with Harry’s bergamot aftershave. 

“What’s this?” Harry teases when he returns from work. “I didn’t think that the debonair Draco Malfoy went in for oversize woollies with holes in both elbows-”

Draco laughs and slides his arms around Harry’s waist. “ _Daft_. I missed you,” he admits. “And this jumper was the nearest thing to a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
